Detrás De Tu Sombra
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru es admiradora del famoso escritor Butch Him. Ella se da cuenta que podrá conocerlo en una librería. Todo perfecto cuando va a recibir su autógrafo de el. Lo que no tenia ni idea es, que ese escritor casualmente se enamoro de ella Tanto fue así, que llego Butch Him a ser su acosador. Y lo peor es, Kaoru se enamoro de el. Al parecer su escritor se convirtió en su acosador.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Hola esta es una historia inspirada por un anime/manga llamado Junjou Romantica. :33 Amo ese anime y me inspiro a esta Fanfic. Espero que les interese.

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia.

**Warning!:** Romance, Drama. AU, OTP.

* * *

**Detrás De Tu Sombra**

By

vAmPiRe-Bc

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tokio. Era un día de tremendo calor y humedad en este. Kaoru miraba el hermoso paisaje desde la ventana de su salón de clases, cada pestañeo de ella era cada vez mas lento. Un bostezo salio de su boca. Al parecer termino la ultima pagina de su libro.

Era la ultima clase para que salieran de la escuela, para ser mas descriptivos, era la clase de literatura. A Kaoru le encantaba esa clase, ya que la mayoría de las clases se la pasaban leyendo, algo que con mucha dificultad podía hacer ella en su casa. Por eso adoraba esa clase. Su maestra era una de las mas tranquilas de la escuela, lo cual hacia que las clases fueran aun mas pacificas. Tristemente estas clases solo duraban sesenta minutos por cada semana.

—Chicos...se acabo el tiempo—dijo la maestra, e inmediatamente todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas. Kaoru hacia lo mismo, pero no con la misma energía.

—Antes de que se vallan, necesito que para la siguiente clase traigan un libro sobre su escritor favorito. El que ustedes quieran. Y también traer impresa la vida del mismo. Que les valla bien jóvenes—dijo la maestra justo cuando sonó la campana de la salida. Kaoru estaba emocionada, por primera vez una clase (y mas su favorita) le dejaban traer información sobre su escritor favorito.

Kaoru salio de su salón, en el camino por los pasillos, se encontró con Miyako y Momoko. Ellas le sonríen, e igualmente ella también. Las tres (Como siempre) decidieron caminar juntas para ir a sus respectivas casas.

—Miyako, ¿que te parece si hacemos una pijamada en tu casa? —pregunta Momoko alegre mientras caminaban las tres juntas. Ella le sonríe y asiente.

— ¿Vas a venir Kaoru?—pregunta Miyako. Kaoru no se había dado cuenta de su pregunta, estaba muy entretenida, inspirada y emocionada por la tarea de la maestra de literatura. Miyako se dio cuenta de eso:

—Kaoru...

— ¿Eh? —fue lo que salio de la boca de Kaoru. La tomo desprevenida.

— ¿Vas a venir a la pijamada? —pregunto Momoko. Kaoru asiente.

—Kaoru...¿te sientes bien? —pregunta Miyako.

—Si...¿Por que lo preguntas?

—Estas mas callada de lo normal—dice Miyako preocupada.

—Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por cierto, de aquí me tengo que ir—dijo Kaoru parándose, sus amigas también lo hacen. Se pararon en una calle donde había varios puestos de librerías—las veo mañana, luego me dicen cuando es la pijamada—dice Kaoru separándose de sus amigas.

—Que extraño...—dice Momoko viendo a Kaoru alejarse de ellas.

—Ni tanto, sabes que le encanta leer—dice Miyako caminando con Momoko hacia su casa.

Kaoru entraba a cada librería de esa calle, pero en ninguna tenia un libro reciente. Solamente le quedaba una librería por visitar. Esta era la mas grande, Kaoru observaba las ventanas de esta, al parecer en aquella librería si tenían el libro que buscaba, ya que había letreros de este pegados detrás de las ventanas. El cartel decía "Momentos del pasado" un libro escrito por el autor Butch Him, su escritor favorito.

Ella entro a esta librería, buscando aquel libro, cuando lo encontró se llevo uno de estos, amaba la editorial de los libros de Butch Him, ya que era una de las editoriales mas baratas y con mejor presentación. Llego a la caja para pagar. La chica amablemente la atendió.

—Señorita...¿Pagara con tarjeta o en efectivo? —pregunto la cajera.

—Efectivo —responde Kaoru dando el dinero para pagar el libro. La cajera solo se limita a sonreír.

—Señorita...¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?—pregunta la cajera dándole el libro en una bolsa de plástico

—Si claro...¿cual?—dice Kaoru un poco confundida agarrando el libro con sus manos.

— ¿Usted es fan de este escritor verdad?

—Si...Tengo casi todos sus libros...¿Por que me lo pregunta?—pregunta Kaoru hacia la joven de ojos marrones, ella sonríe y responde:

—No me lo tome mal, pero mañana el vendrá de visita a esta librería a dar autógrafos —responde la joven cajera.

— ¿Enserio? —dice Kaoru alegre. La cajera asiente.

—Sera a las 6:30pm, ten —dice dándole un volante de ese momento—llega media hora mas temprano para que puedas estar convivir con el —dice la cajera alegre. Kaoru asiente emocionada. Sale de la librería sin antes despedirse de esa amable joven.

Kaoru deseaba desde hace años conocer a Butch Him, y ahora su sueño se hará realidad, conocerá a su escritor de romance y de suspenso, uno de los mejores géneros literarios para ella.

En camino a hacia su casa, tomo el libro que hace unos momentos acaba de comprar, lo miro, lo admiro. Este es otro libro de Butch, un libro el cual disfrutara leer. Kaoru saca el volante que le dio la cajera, este decía "Butch Him se hará presente para dar autógrafos, y también a convivir con sus fans" aquella frase era una de las mas especiales. Jamas creyó que algún día conviviría con el.

Llego a su casa, ceno con su familia y se fue a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama, estiro los brazos a lo ancho de esta. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de su cuarto. Abrió la boca, respiro y de sus labios dijo:

—Mañana sera un día especial—susurro alegre la chica matsubara.

* * *

En otro lado de Tokio, se podía apreciar a un joven pelirrojo tomando café. Leía una noticia que salio en el periódico, al parecer su hermano iba a visitar una librería. Su hermano era uno de los escritores mas famosos de Japón, y al parecer ahora iría a dar autógrafos a un lugar mas cercano a su casa.

—Brick... ¿Que estas leyendo? —pregunta Boomer viendo como su hermano estaba ahí leyendo un periódico, lo cual se le hacia muy extraño en el.

—Resulta que mañana Butch estará ocupado—dice Brick dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Va ir a visitar otro lugar para dar autógrafos...¿verdad? —pregunta Boomer mientras mezcla algunos colores y con un pincel poniéndolos en el lienzo. Brick asiente.

— ¿Donde esta por cierto?—pregunta Brick.

—Esta escribiendo, al parecer es un nuevo libro—dice Boomer.

—Valla...a Butch parece que no se le acaban las ideas—dice Brick sonriendo. Orgulloso (Por así decirlo) de su hermano menor.

Butch estaba en su cuarto escribiendo una nueva historia, sus ideas jamas se acababan. Sonreía muy fuerte. Llevaba mas de 5 horas en la computadora. Para el, esa nueva novela seria un poco mas personal, seria lo que el quería en la vida. Claro interpretado con personajes originales, pero ese seria su mensaje.

Sabia que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, estaba muy contento de convivir con sus fans, pero lo estaría aun mas si pudiera encontrar a alguien especial, a un romance como en sus libros, ya que desde que se hizo famoso, no a tenido tiempo de conocer a una joven, y a nadie en especial, solo ahí con sus hermanos escribiendo historias.

Decidió apagar la computadora y descansar. La apago y se acostó en su cama, se quito los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa que traía puesta y solo quedaba en su pantalón. Decidió dormir plácidamente, mientras imaginaba su sueño de encontrar a alguien especial, en sus labios se mostró una sonrisa de alegría, y de su boca susurro:

—Mañana sera un día especial—dice Butch quedando dormido.

* * *

¡OMG!

¨Haha espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen review :33 si quieren que continué.

Nos leemos pronto XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora**: Hola lectores y lectoras, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, espero que la disfruten y se pasen a leer mis demás historias :3 Solo para que sepan...en esta historian todas las parejas estarán, pero la principal es la de los verdes, solo quería aclarar eso.

**Disclaimer**: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia

**Warning!**: Romance, Drama, AU, OTP

* * *

**Detrás De Tu Sombra**

_By_

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

**::...::**

**::::::::::...::::::::::**

Era otro fabuloso día para la joven Matsubara, ¿Cómo no serlo? Si hoy en la tarde conocería a su escritor que hacia que su imaginación volara cuando leía cada palabra, seria el mayor anhelo que tubo desde hace ya varios años.

Kaoru saco su libro nuevo en la clase de Matemáticas, se dedico a leerlo durante varios minutos, como siempre y como se lo esperaba, el la volvió a sorprender con su enorme imaginación. Cada palabra era como oro, ya que el escribía con tanta delicadeza y con tanta sencillez que traumaba a sus lectores. La chica suspiro.

El libro se trataba de un joven que desde que iba en primaria amaba a una chica de su misma edad, al paso de los años, el se convirtió en un gran empresario y ella en una hermosa bailarina de ballet. Al parecer ellos se volvieron a encontrar, pero el destino hizo que estuvieran juntos a cambio de una horrible maldición. Eso es lo que alcanzo a leer la joven Matsubara.

En su muñeca derecha tenia un reloj digital de color negro, lo miro y se dio cuenta que faltaban 30 minutos para que la clase se acabara, y no solo la clase, si no la jornada escolar. Eso le produjo una chispa de alegría a Kaoru e hizo que en su boca se dibujara una sonrisa.

Butch se miraba al espejo con aquellos ojos profundos de color jade, se acomodaba la corbata verde, no sabia porque, pero siempre le gustaba vestir de traje, o con algo similar, siempre le a gustado, se siente elegante y fresco. Algo muy característico en el.

Su mirada volteo hacia los libreros de su cuarto, en el había todos los libros escritos de el, cada uno de ellos previamente leídos por el autor. Sonrío por recordar tanto tiempo invertido en ellos que de verdad valieron la pena. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo escrito que deseaba con coraje el escritor. Algo muy significativo para el.

—Significativo…—dijo repitiendo esa palabra en voz alta. Butch se despeino, se miro de nuevo al espejo, al parecer su cabello le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros, se agarro este mismo dejando su mechón de cabello tapándole uno de sus ojos.

A terminar de peinarse, se fue de su habitación, cerro la puerta y previamente bajo las escaleras. Se encontró con la mirada de su hermano mayor y con la de su hermano menor. Ambos eran también artistas muy reconocidos como Butch, pero ellos hacían cosas diferentes.

— ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta tarde? —pregunta Butch serio yendo a la cocina por un te.

—Yo estaré terminando este lienzo—dice Boomer respondiendo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Brick?

—Me la pasare componiendo esta canción para el nuevo álbum, ¿por qué tanto interés Butch? —pregunta Brick sonriendo por lo misterioso que llega ser su hermano a veces. Butch sonríe burlonamente.

—Pensé que me podían acompañar hoy a la librería…

—Butch, son tus fans, no las nuestras, tu disfruta su presencia—dice Boomer sonriendo. Brick asiente.

—Ya lo se, pero… ¡Ah! Olvídenlo, yo solo me entiendo—dice Butch yendo al sofá de la sala. Sus hermanos solo lo miran burlonamente.

—Iré a dar una vuelta—dice cerrando la puerta principal. Sus hermanos siguen con sus asuntos sin darle tanta importancia a lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Kaoru iba en el trayecto de camino a la escuela, esta vez decidió caminar sola, quería estar sola y poder pensar con tranquilidad y también decidió caminar en el camino mas largo para llegar a su casa, ese camino lo usaba cuando ella estaba triste o feliz. Estaba vez estaba alegre.

Aun no podía creer que llegara el día en que conocerá a su "héroe" favorito. Podrá platicar con el, tener su autógrafo, saber sus gustos. Algo que cualquiera fan quisiera saber y poder disfrutar de ese momento. Ella era muy afortunada. Demasiado.

Al caminar, uno de sus pies, en este caso el derecho, se tropezó con una grieta, ella de la impresión se sonrojo por dos motivos: la primera fue que pensó que se caería en el cemento, pero no fue así. Y la segunda que un chico impidió que se hiciera daño, el sonríe, ella se sonroja aun mas.

—Lo-lo lamento—dice tartamudeando Kaoru parándose de inmediato del joven, el se levanta mientras sonríe y con un leve no pasa nada le dice a la chica. Y por obvia razón la gente se queda viendo, convirtiendo un momento mas incomodo a la chica Matsubara. Aparte que el joven era muy atractivo a la vista de ella.

—No enserio lo lamento, no me fije por donde caminaba, enserio lo lamento—dice desenfrenadamente nerviosa Kaoru. El chico sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza y se la frota, ella abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo levemente.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas—dice el chico levantándole la barbilla a la joven para que lo viera a los ojos. El traía unos lentes oscuros en sus ojos lo cual impedía ver los ojos a la chica, que por alguna extraña razón quería, deseaba verlos.

—Bueno…ya me tengo que ir, espero que me perdones por aplastarte—dice Kaoru apartándose de la mirada del chico, el solo sonríe. Ella se aleja rápidamente de el. El solo la ve alejarse cada vez mas.

—Espero que te vuelva a encontrar—susurro el chico.

Kaoru se alejo lo suficiente como para volver a respirar, lo cual hizo una, y otra vez. Su lindo y tierno tono carmesí en sus mejillas la hacia ver muy hermosa, mas de lo que ya es. Se sacude la cabeza, relajándose al pensar que eso ya no volvería a pasar. O al menos lo que su mente le permite pensar…

Butch llega a su casa poniendo sus lentes en el sofá, su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, el se acostó en el sofá dejándose caer a el. Sus hermanos lo notaron con un comportamiento extraño.

— ¿Te pasa algo Butch? —pregunta Brick algo sorprendido con su comportamiento. El asiente.

—Si, si me pasa algo…

— ¿Podrías decir que es? —pregunta Boomer mirándolo serio. Al parecer no era tan grave como se lo imaginaban, ya que su estado de ánimo demostraba todo lo contrario.

—No, no lo quiero decir…—dice alegre corriendo hacia su cuarto. Sus hermanos lo miran extrañados por su comportamiento, pero decidieron ignorarlo, ya que normalmente estaba así cuando escribía una historia, tal vez paso algo similar a eso.

Butch llego a su cuarto y cerro su puerta de inmediato, estando de espaldas de la misma. Su respiración era agitada, sonreía automáticamente al recordar aquel momento en que se encontró con la chica. Era una mujer demasiado hermosa, su mirada era muy dulce pero a la vez muy ruda. Lo cual le encantaba de una chica. Lo mas importante en este momento para el pelinegro era, que por fin, se encontraría alguien, una mujer como esta relatada en sus libros. El siempre describía a una mujer con características similares a las de la joven que acaba de ver, una chica muy dulce y ruda, no sabia con certeza si ella era así, pero, así la sentía. Así sentía su personalidad.

Kaoru llego a su departamento, un poco mas relajada, pero no del todo. Saludo a su familia lo mas tranquila posible, comió un poco desesperada y después de ese momento se marcho hacia su recamara, sin casi decir alguna palabra. Lo cual preocupo un poco a su familia.

Llego a su santuario, como así era conocido su apreciado cuarto, cerro la puerta de esta, se acostó a la cama dejándose caer en ella. Sus brazos y piernas estaban estirados a lo ancho de la cama. Suspiro al mirar el techo y recordar aquel momento tan vergonzoso, después del suspiro un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos recordando sus dulces y profundas palabras del joven.

—_Te dije que no te preocuparas._

Aquellas simples seis palabras, en ese momento, sintió una profunda calidez, cuando el le alzo su barbilla para que lo viera tras los lentes de sol, sintió algo muy bonito dentro de ella, que difícilmente se puede describir con palabras. Tal vez…se estaba enamorando. ¡Pero que gran idiotez! Ella jamás se había enamorado a si. _Además… ¿de que sirve?_, se pregunto, _Jamás lo volveré a ver_.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, se dispuso a darse una ducha relajante. Al terminar de bañarse, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera con un lindo gatito en el centro de esta, cuyo color es negro. Y unas botas negras.

Se sentó en su tocador, y se puso un par de aretes en forma de estrella de color plateado. Se desenredo el cabello, y se dispuso a llevarse su libro con ella para que se lo firmara su respectivo autor. Ya mero era la hora de estar ahí, y decidió marcharse lo más pronto posible. Se fue de su hogar, despidiéndose de su familia. Caminaba las hermosas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, sonriente y feliz…pero, también un poco vacía después de lo que paso con aquel chico. Pero es mejor ignorarlo que hacerle caso, ¿no?

Llego a la librería, estaba tan alegre que en su columna vertebral se presento un escalofrío, al parecer los demás llegarían a la hora citada, ella, como se lo recomendó la chica que trabaja en la librería, llego mas temprano. Pero no era la única. Había solo unas cinco personas fanáticas de Butch Him. El ahí estaba dando autógrafos. Se sonrojo por la fuerte emoción y en un pensamiento de locura pensó que ya lo había visto.

Al parecer, al paso de unos minutos, llego su turno, estaba muy nerviosa. Butch la miro con aquellos ojos profundos y al parecer se sonrojo el escritor. Ella, por eso, se sonrojo. En conclusión fue un momento incomodo para los dos.

—¿No eras tu la que se tropezó y callo sobre mi? —pregunto Butch un tanto sorprendido. No sabia que la chica de la que se enamoro hace unas horas era una fan de sus libros.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunta incrédulamente un tanto sorprendía.

— ¿No te acuerdas que caíste sobre mi?

— ¿Eras tu? —contesto Kaoru con otra pregunta, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Si…

Kaoru descubrió una cosa. Que aveces las "coincidencias" no son coincidencias. Todo pasa por algo. Y por algo se tropezó con su escritor favorito en la calle después de la escuela y en un momento de locura pensó que se había enamorado de el. _Simplemente loco_, pensó la joven.

—De nuevo me disculpo. No sabia que eso pasaría —dice apenada por lo sucedido.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes…fue un accidente.

— ¿No te lastimaste?

—No. No es necesario que lo preguntes, estoy bien —dice sonriendo alegre. Ella le sonríe. El queda observando sus ojos esmeraldas.

— ¿A si que eres una fan de mis libros? —pregunta Butch sonriendo burlonamente.

—Si…o al menos eso es lo que creo.

—Eso explica por que caíste sobre mi…—dice burlón. La chica se enoja, solo un poco.

— ¡No fue por eso! —dice seria. El solo se ríe.

—Esta bien… ¿no quieres un autógrafo? —le pregunta un tanto burlón. Ella alza una ceja.

—Siento que me lo preguntas de modo burlón ¿verdad? —pregunta seria.

—Te lo pregunte enserio…

—No te creo…

—No me creas…

—Para ser un escritor eres muy inmaduro…

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo tan solo 18 años. Soy un escritor joven —le responde con una enorme sonrisa.

—Esperaba que fueras un poco mas…—estaba apunto de terminar la chica, cuando el escritor la interrumpió.

— ¿Un poco mas que…?

— ¡No me interrumpas! —dice ella seria. El solo se empieza a reír.

—No te interrumpí…

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste!

—No sabia que eras tan…enojona —dice Butch burlón. Ella se enoja por lo idiota que llego ser el semejante escritor, su ejemplo a seguir.

—Mejor me voy…—dice tratando de alejarse, pero una mano un tanto cálida, interrumpió su paso.

—No te vallas…—dice Butch un tanto serio y profundo. Ella solo se sonroja muy levemente.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —pregunta molesta la pelinegra.

— ¿Que tal si tu y yo salimos algún día?…

— ¿Para que? —pregunta un poco curiosa.

—No se… para conocernos, y eso… ¿te parece? —pregunta alegre el escritor. Ella pensaba en decirle que no, pero, el es el escritor de la cual se enamoro de sus relatos, _tal vez, no sea tan mala idea. _Eso pensó la chica Matsubara.

—Esta bien…—dice sonriendo. El sonríe por su respuesta—¿Cuándo seria? —pregunta Kaoru.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 4 de la tarde?

—Mmm... Perfecto —dice alegre ella.

— ¿Te parece si vamos al cine? —pregunta Butch. Ella asiente.

Al paso del tiempo, ¡por fin! tuvieron una conversación más seria e importante para los dos. Butch demostró ser muy serio con su trabajo, lo cual Kaoru pensaba que no era así por su forma de ser al principio.

—_Creo que conocerla fue lo mas placentero del mundo, mejor que mis libros _—eso pensó el escritor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :')

Si les gusto dejen review así alimentaran mis historias:3

Nos leemos la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota de la autora: ¡_**Hola! :33 Se que no actualice como mas de dos meses uwu y se que tal vez se quedaron algunos con la intriga de lo que pasara a continuación, pues aquí esta el 3er capitulo de esta hermosa historia. Como ya se acerca Halloween, estaba pensando hacer un Fic especial para eso o que el tema se relacione con la historia, ustedes deciden y me avisan su punto de vista al respecto.

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi propiedad. Solo el trama.

**Warning!:** Romance, drama, AU, OTP.

* * *

**_Detrás De Tu Sombra_**

**_By_**

**_vAmPiRe-Bc_**

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, una hermosa joven de bellos ojos esmeralda leía aquel hermoso libro, mientras el viento golpeaba ligeramente su rostro provocándole una sonrisa. Estaba en un parque, y aquel paisaje natural se podría describir en una sola palabra; perfecto. Había hermosas plantas, de diferentes colores y formas; de colores otoñales y en un magnifico estado, arboles gigantes y robustos, y un hermoso lago natural. Y lo mejor, es, que es tan tranquilo y pacifico, que es perfecto para leer, relajarse y estar con uno mismo.

— _Me pregunto… ¿Por qué este libro es tan atrapador y tentador?_

Cerro un por un minuto su apreciado libro, suspiro profundamente, y su cabeza volteo hacia el cielo, admirando este mismo y las nubes, cerro sus ojos y…¡por un segundo! El frió rostro de aquel escritor apareció en su mente, haciendo que vuelva a abrir sus ojos y sonrojándose inconscientemente.

—_¿Por qué estoy noche y día pensando en el? ¿¡Que me pasa?! Si apenas lo conocí ayer…_

Kaoru se para de la banca en la que estaba sentada, guarda su libro en su mochila, y se dispone a caminar en dirección a su casa. Sabía que era un tanto tarde y que tenía que arreglarse para ir con Butch, pero… ¿Alguna vez le paso por su cabeza que saldría con él? ¿Qué lo conocería? Tal vez eso no es lo que piensa una chica fanática, pues es un amor platónico. Ella tenía tanta suerte.

Llego a su departamento. Al entrar en él, se percato que había una nota en la mesa que se posaba en el comedor, al parecer era una nota de su madre, la cual decía que había ido al supermercado con sus hermanos para que la ayudaran a traer los víveres. Kaoru suspira e inmediatamente se dirige a su habitación para darse una ducha relajante.

* * *

Butch se mira en el espejo, sus ojos verdes penetrantes, su piel pálida, su cabello negro y aquella sonrisa burlona podía ver atreves del efecto del espejo. Su mirada intensa, su rostro frio, helado y congelado.

— _¿Le abre agradado? —_Alzo la ceja derecha, después de aquel pensamiento sin quitar la atención que captaba su mirada a su reflejo.

Se dispuso a cambiarse; se puso una camisa azul junto con un pantalón negro y unos converse de color negro, y para rematar, una chamarra de cuero de color negro. El es un hombre apuesto, atractivo. Lo sabía. Pero… ¿Realmente lo era?

Salió de su casa mientras daba gracias a Dios de que no estaban sus idiotas hermanos. Así no lo perturbarían con sus preguntas inútiles. Se subió a su motocicleta, y se dedico a ir al departamento de la joven. Sonríe en el trayecto del camino, al recordar su fiel rostro, sus ojos de muñeca, su piel tersa, sus labios carnosos y rosados y sus mejillas de tono carmesí. Su sonrisa, su voz, sus gestos de fastidio.

—_Si supiera cuantas veces pienso en ella._

* * *

Kaoru sale del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo, de tal forma que ocultara sus partes íntimas. Miraba su rostro atreves del espejo. Sonreía así misma, mientras se le venía a la mente recuerdos muy apreciados para ella. Se puso unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos de vestir del mismo color, y una blusa de tirantes verde. Se dedico a cepillarse su cabello, este llegaba hasta sus hombros, pero a pesar de estar más largo desde cuando tenía catorce años, seguía igual de alborotado y rebelde.

Escucho como su celular vibraba, volteo su cabeza a la diestra en donde se encontraba dicho aparato, lo sostuvo con sus manos, y lo observo con detenimiento.

—_Me envió un mensaje….¿Que quiere?_

La joven se dio cuenta que aquel mensaje se lo había enviado el escritor. Su mirada era de fastidio, pero en esta se podía ver un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Aquel mensaje dice:

_**Hola Kaoru. Solo te decía que ya voy en camino…sé que es un poco tarde, pero no importa. Tal vez cuando lo leas ya esté ahí, no lo sé. Estoy muy contento por ir contigo al cine, es algo que me emociona. Espero que a ti te emocione igual que a mí. Adiós, nos vemos al rato.**_

_**Butch **_

Kaoru releía aquel mensaje. Una y otra, y otra vez. A pesar de todo, si le agradaba la idea de ir con él. ¿Por qué? Tal vez, porque es un acontecimiento que toda fan enamorada, desea. Conocer a su ídolo. Y ella vivía en este momento aquel sueño.

Ella sale de su habitación, corre rápidamente por las escaleras. Abrió la puerta principal y sus ojos captaron que ahí estaba Butch Him, en una hermosa motocicleta, en la cual él se recargaba. Sonreía alegre, ella de igual forma.

—Te tardaste…—dice Kaoru un poco molesta, pero en su tono de voz no se escuchaba molesta, aun que ella tratara de hacerlo. El sonríe burlonamente, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. ¡Se veía hermosa! Su rostro de ángel….era lo único que sobresalía de ella. Su lindo, tierno, terso rostro era hermoso. Aquella ropa que usaba, le hacía ver muy hermosa. Jamás se imagino que se enamoraría de alguien, de una hermosa chica como ella. Jamás.

—Perdóname…—dice subiéndose a la moto, aun sin quitar aquella felicidad que tenia, la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes—Ven…sube—le dice Butch a Kaoru. Ella se sube en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta, el joven pelinegro le da un casco para ella. Kaoru se lo pone, Butch prende el motor de la motocicleta, la bella joven se agarra del joven de la parte de su abdomen, y el conduce en trayectoria hacia el cine.

En el camino, la chica se agarra muy fuertemente del joven, sintiéndose más segura de que no se vaya a caer. El chico siente sus delicados brazos comprimiendo su abdomen. El chico tenía una gigante sonrisa, la cual se ocultaba atreves del casco que traía.

* * *

—¡¿Sabes dónde está el tarado de tu hermano?!—pregunta Brick desesperado. Boomer solo se limita a negar con la cabeza. Brick y Butch habían quedado en un acuerdo. Este era que, Butch le ayudaría para su próximo video musical, el seria uno de los participantes en el, y contaba con su ayuda, y de repente desapareció. Brick solo se limita a maldecir en su cabeza a su hermano. Boomer lo veía con sumo detenimiento...

—_Si sabe como es Butch de desobligado… ¿Por qué tiene esperanzas aun en él? —_se pregunta Boomer al ver a su hermano enojado. Solo rueda los ojos con fastidio al verlo en su situación.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Butch al ver a esa hermosa chica observar la comida que tenia frente a ella. Ella lo mira a los ojos. Butch decidió desde que llegaron al centro comercial, ir a comer. Pero decidió ir a un restaurante extremadamente caro, y pues, Kaoru se siente incómoda con tantos lujos como ese.

—Es que esta comida es muy cara y… pienso que gastas mucho—dice apenada tomando el tenedor y moviendo la comida en círculos con él. Butch se limita a sonreír y a reírse.

—¿¡Por que te ríes?! —pregunta la chica matsubara sonrojada, el solo la ve, la admira y le contesta:

—Tú solo come…—le dice sonriéndole, mientras le da un bocado a su comida. Ella hace lo mismo, al momento en que entro aquel pedazo de carne a su boca, era un sabor de lo más delicioso que se imagino, un sabor que era indescriptible, un sabor delicioso. Ella de la impresión de aquella comida, solo se limita a sonreír.

— ¡Esta delicioso! —exclama Kaoru, comiendo aquel estofado que había encargado Butch para ambos. El solo la mira, se veía tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan sencilla, tan…perfecta, que ella se merece todo de parte de el. Butch sonríe con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Había pasado más de dos horas…se podía apreciar a un par de jóvenes platicando sentados de frente uno contra otro, en una mesa, mientras esperan a que empiece aquella película. Kaoru sonreía, no dejaba de alegrarse, de decirse internamente "No quiero que esto acabe", se reía y no dejaba de pensar en el escritor y de lo bello que se siente en aquel romántico momento. Butch no dejaba de mirar su belleza, su sencillez y su forma de ser tan ruda y dulce, sus hermosos ojos que le provocaban un sonrojo en su tez blanca, el sonreía al sentir aquel sentimiento dulce en el.

Butch interrumpió su plática con Kaoru para mirar su reloj que se localizaba en su muñeca izquierda. Al parecer, ya debía empezar la película. Un tanto molesto, esbozo en su rostro una mueca de fastidio ¿Por qué? Porque en aquella sala, no podían hablar nada….se la paso aquel momento que duro dos horas (aunque para el duro como dos minutos) tranquilo, relajado, alegre y enamorado…no le agradaba la idea de que ya no pudieran hablar. De que no tuvieran un momento para conocerse más.

Los pasos de ambos se dirigieron a la sala de la película que verían. Entraron, se sentaron en las sillas asignadas y empezaron a disfrutar del largometraje. Aquella película era de terror y suspenso, unos géneros muy entretenidos para los jóvenes. Butch estaba en un océano de pensamientos en su cabeza… y Kaoru igual. Pensaban en lo que pasaría después de irse del cine… ¿Qué pasara con su "relación"? Aun que parezca de lo mas extraño, ambos pensaban en pretextos para que se siguieran viendo. Pretextos para seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan cálida y personal. Kaoru suspira.

Kaoru se abraza fuertemente de la cintura de Butch, a pesar de ser una película de ficción, causaba miedo y sin la protección suficiente en los sentimientos de la chica. Butch sonríe, le acaricia la cabeza, frotándola con la palma de su mano. Ella se sonroja, pero oculta aquel sonrojo con las prendas del chico que, al momento de abrazarlo, tenía la accesibilidad a su chamarra de cuero en su terso rostro. Butch la abraza fuertemente de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Sabia Butch que tenía miedo, porque sentía como ella temblaba, pero a él le causaba una sensación hermosa por dentro.

Pasaron tres horas, era ya muy tarde, y apenas y acabo aquella película. Las luces de la sala se empezaron a ver, sabiendo que aquella película había concluido. Butch mira a Kaoru durmiendo en la comodidad del asiento de la sala del cine. Solo se limita a sonreír por verla dormir de una forma tierna. Como no quería despertarla, la carga agarrando primero sus hombros y brazos y después de sus piernas. Camina y baja de las escaleras, tratando de no hacer muchos movimientos para no despertarla.

Butch escucha unos gritos y lloriqueos horrendos, lo cual hace que su piel se erice, no provenían de alguna película ni nada, aquellas voces se escuchaban bastante reales. Un escalofrió apodero su espalda y su interior también. Escucho balazos, más gente llorando y amenazas de unos criminales.

—_Homicidios…—_pensó Butch al escuchar lamentar a la gente por un ser querido. Sin duda alguna no podía arriesgar su vida y mucho menos la de Kaoru que se encontraba dormida en sus brazos. ¿Cómo saldría de allí sin que les hagan daño? ¿Cómo podrá proteger a su chica? ¿Cómo?

—No hay otra opción….

Butch lleva a Kaoru a un rincón de la pantalla de cine, de un modo en que no la puedan ver por si quieren entrar a esa sala. La acuesta y la tapa con su chamarra, El se acuesta junto a ella, esperando que aquellos delincuentes se vayan. Acaricia el rostro de Kaoru se permanece en un profundo sueño.

—_Como la bella durmiente_—piensa Butch sonriendo al verla dormir. De solo verla, al poco raro él se contagio de aquel sueño que esa dulce chica le provocaba, la abrazo muy fuerte, cayendo lentamente en el profundo sueño como la chica. Sabía que afuera podrían hacerles daño, estar en un rincón, solos y dormir profundamente ambos, hacia que fuera algo que quisiera volver a revivir.


End file.
